The present invention relates to faucet spray heads and, more particularly, to faucet spray heads that are extendable from a faucet neck, or delivery spout.
The present disclosure provides a faucet spray head having a volume control allowing the user to adjust the flow of water through the spray head between various modes and flow rates, including a full-spray mode, a full-stream mode, a paused flow mode, and flow levels therebetween. The volume control is illustratively designed to prevent the user from inadvertently leaving the spray head in an off position, thereby avoiding the mixing or backing up of hot water into the cold water supply.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a delivery spout and a pull-out spray head removably coupled to the delivery spout. The spray head include a valve housing having an inlet, an outlet, and a compartment positioned intermediate, and in fluid communication with, the inlet and the outlet. A volume control is movably supported within the compartment for providing continuous variable adjustment of fluid flow rate between the inlet and the outlet from a low flow to a high flow.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray head for use with a faucet includes a housing having an inlet, a first outlet, and a second outlet. Fluid flow through the first outlet defines a first mode of operation, and fluid flow through the second outlet defines a second mode of operation. A control interface is supported by the housing wherein the same actuation of the control interface selects both the mode of operation and the rate of fluid flow through at least one of the first and second outlets.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray head for use with a faucet includes a housing having an inlet, at least one outlet, and a compartment in fluid communication with the inlet and the at least one outlet. A valve member is movably supported within the compartment such that movement of the valve member controls the flow rate of fluid from the inlet to the at least one outlet. A user interface is operably coupled to the valve member and supported for rotation relative to the housing, wherein rotation of the user interface causes movement of the valve member.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a spray head for use with a faucet includes a housing having an inlet, a first outlet, a second outlet, and a compartment in fluid communication with the inlet and the first and second outlets. A first valve seat is operably coupled to the first outlet, and a second valve seat is operably coupled to the second outlet. A valve plate is configured to sealingly engage the first and second valve seats and is rotatably supported within the compartment. The valve plate includes at least one opening in fluid communication with the inlet and in selective fluid communication with the first and second outlets based upon the rotational position of the valve member. A rotatable stem is operably coupled to the valve plate and extends in a direction outwardly from the housing. A rotatable knob is operably coupled to the stem. A spray face is fluidly coupled to the housing and includes a stream outlet and a plurality of spray outlets surrounding the stream outlet. A spray mode of operation is defined when the valve plate is rotated such that the at least one opening is in fluid communication with the first outlet and a stream mode of operation is defined when the valve plate is rotated such that the at least one opening is in fluid communication with the second outlet.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention. Although the exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, in several forms, the embodiments disclosed below are not intended to be exhaustive or to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention to the precise forms disclosed.